User talk:InfiniteStorm162
H u rr icane 1 6 23:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Welcome ! |content= Hurricane162, Welcome to ! You're receiving this automated message because you made your first edit or comment. Thank You! We hope you stay here for good edits as a new member of this community. :First, please read our Policies before editing even more. Here are some links to get you started: :*''' ' allows you to view any new or recent activity done on the wiki. :*' ' allows you to view a randomly selected article from the wiki. :*'Questions?' If you have any questions feel free to leave a message on the the associated with each article, or you can send a message to anyone's talk page. :*'Make sure to every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! :*'User page''' - All users have their very own user page. is where you can write about yourself and many other things. Also, make sure all the actions you do- editing, commenting, chatting, etc., are following the wiki's policy. Please note that if you are younger than 7, you must not reveal your age. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Andrew444 (talk) 12:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Editing! |width=100% |id=stone }} Season Request Hi Hurricane162 i have this eason request for you Yeer:2012 Depressions 20 Named Storms 20 Hurricanes 6 Major Hurricanes 5 Names *Alberto *Beryl *Chris *Debby *Ernesto *Felicia *Gordon *Helene *Issac *Joan *Keith *Leslie *Mike *Nancie *Omar *Patrica *Rafeal *Sandy *Toby *Valentine *William I Hope You do this request from 14:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Re: Season Request Ok! It will be done in about 1 week! Hurricane162 (talk) 15:35, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Hurricane 162 Re: Season Collab Sure! I would love to! Hurricane Cardozo 23:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Predict Predict at 2015-16 South-East Pacific cyclone season! Hurricane Cardozo 18:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Ask WSC Ask wsc how the values work. Hurricane Cardozo 18:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Ask WSC I don't know. Hurricane Cardozo 18:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Tracks and Timeline Hi 162 I want you to make the tracks and add a timeline for my Outerbanks Cyclone Season for all of the storms that form and dissipate in the season. Take a look at it from 17:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Douglas PS nice Lake Michigan Season. RE:Bages Ok i just want to be in the top three so thats why i`m spamming category for pqges and editing pages and added photos in seasons and storms and also tell Dwight to upgrade me to Admin from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Re RE Bages I know that i just want to be in the top three and an admin so i can put User:Ahcrabzapple.theemeraldking under a test block from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Admin Upgrade I will nit test block peopole and i want to be able create a new borad for the fourms and also have my name be higkighted Light Blue or Pink so can i please be Admine? from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 01:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Photo RE:Re:Admin Can i just be Admin?Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 13:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) can i be Juinor Admin SInce Their is enough Admins can i be Junior Admin from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 14:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) New Icon Hi 162 i hae made a new icon for here it is i hope you like it reaply in my talk page from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 11:19, August 5, 2015 (UTC) The Reason She can`t help that her account stand s for a gun i i told befoe i unblcoked her to not do that sex scandal thing from Hurricane Douglas (talk) 01:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Season Collab Want to do a season with me and Dwight? Please the strongest storm(s) must have 180-187 mph and both a pressure below Katrina of 2005's pressure. Remember to reply back on my talk page! Hurricanes are awesome 20:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) 3022 Atlantic hurricane season (Cardozo/162/Douglas) Remember to reply back on my talk page! Hurricanes are awesome 20:53, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Crograts me Hi 162 you frogot to cograts me becuase i`m noe Bcrat from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 01:31, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Nice to see that you have now got an account, so welcome to the wiki!!! wsc (talk) 09:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC)wsc cheers, mate I see you have an account...oh ps, we had a tornado last Tuesday, along with pea sized hail and various other funnel clouds - not long got home when it happened, and almost got battered by hail in the process - im still seeing it in my mind. as I have already said, I survived a T5/F2 in August 2005, but luckily this was only a brief one - T1/F0. Nice to be back on, though wsc (talk) 11:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC)wsc Hi 162 I decided to give you a Junioradmin Trial. Do NOT abuse these rights or it will not become permanent. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 12:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Hi 162! I know, I'm just saying. Enjoy your rights! [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 12:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat! :) I want you to see something... [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 12:36, September 7, 2015 (UTC) come on chat 162 come on chat The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 15:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure Sure i`ll collan with you 162 on HCC from Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 13:45, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat Come on chat since your oline from Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 13:53, September 12, 2015 (UTC) You can add your windstorm names 162MC can add its 2015-16 Antarctic windstorm season names. �� are awesome�� 17:53, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Collab? Want to collab with me and Bob Nekaro? The year is 2004 and the basin is Atlantic. We should make a 36-named-storms season. We'll use your scale. �� are awesome�� 00:55, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Why I i promoted my self to evereything ao if i get demoted i still a prootion Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 14:57, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Dude Just Dude Dude i`ll only be admin and bcrat ok Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 15:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC)